


Bet.

by Tweddel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Red - Freeform, Technoblade kind of dies, tommy loses a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweddel/pseuds/Tweddel
Summary: The screen is black and Tommy fades in. He’s looking into his lap, “As of today, Tuesday, December 15th I will be betting everything I have,”OrTommy loses a bet and has to suffer the consequences
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 43





	Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy so this is my first ever posting so ya let’s see how this goes, also I don’t have a beta and so any problems you find feel free to tell me and I’ll make sure to fix it next time :) Enjoy!

*This Story Is In The Point Of View Of A Camera*

The screen is black and Tommy fades in. He’s looking into his lap, “As of today, Tuesday, December 15th I will be betting everything I have,”

The video cuts to Tommy’s point of view, the screen shows an old Vod. The hypixel PVP is shown, “Ayyyy Technoblade my man!”

“To be honest Tommy I have no idea why I’m here, you called me at like 6 yesterday asking me to do a video with you, and now apparently I have to fight you,” Technoblade says, his voice deep like always.

Behind Tommy the door to his room opens and in pops a girl around his age, “Okay so Technoblade, my cousin Samantha comes up to me and we make a bet to see who can beat you, and to make it fair we aren’t telling you what the winner gets or what the loser gets, we also haven’t told the chat either,” Tommy says, the girl walks over to Tommy’s bed, the sound it makes it barely heard over Technoblade agreeing.

The screen cuts to Tommy sitting and fighting Techno, with a final blow Tommy goes from 2 hearts to none, “Let’s goooo!” Techno says exited.

“It’s fine I don’t care, I still have 2 more,”

A montage begins, with Tommy killing Technoblade and then finally Technoblade killing Tommy, “Okay Tommy that’s 2-1 meaning I win this one,”

Tommy sighs as looks over to his cousin, “Your turn, get off your phone,”

Samantha is seen finally and Tommy let’s her sit in the chair, she smiles wide, “I have no idea how to work twitch, but I have been practicing my PVP,”

Techno laughs, the battle begins and Techno wins the first round, Samantha wins the second and barely wins the third only on one heart left.

“Yes! Tommy~” Samantha makes a mocking kind of hum in her voice.

“Shut up,”

The screen flashes back to video Tommy looking down, “So Samantha barely wins and I start regretting placing the bet,”

The screen shoots back over to the vod

“I don’t wanna do this though,” Tommy complains.

Samantha is wearing the slyest grin known to man, “You can back down but I get control of your Twitter for a whole day,”

The screen cuts back to Tommy, “She wanted access to my ENTIRE Twitter for an entire day, so of course I decided screw it we die like men,” 

“Yes and a man you will be,” Samantha steps into view holding a box, “Who ever won got to dye the other persons hair, so I’m thinking red,” Samantha says running her hand through Tommy’s hair in a mocking sort of manner.

With that Samantha pulls red hair dye out of the box, “I hate you,”

The video cuts to Samantha and Tommy standing in front of a table with lots of things in front, “Okay so we got the dye, the brush, the hair dryer, and a bunch of other things,”

“I changed into a white shirt because it’s old and I don’t care about it, “Tommy says, Samantha grabs a hair brush and starts combing Tommy’s hair.

“I’m so glad I won,” Samantha brags, she puts on gloves and grabbed a bowl and the hair dye, she squirts a generous amount before Tommy turns to look at her.

“Do we really need that much?” His voice is laced with regret and terror.

“It’s not even that much,” With that Samantha grabs a brush that is definitely more of a paint brush.

She dips is and runs it around the bowl, Tommy looks into the camera with an annoyed look.

“Okay so we’re only doing the ends right here,” Samantha says, she points to the fluff in front of her cousins face, she lightly grabs it and takes the paint brush piece and runs it through Tommy’s hair, “Boom,”

Tommy tries to talk but Samantha shushes him, “Hush hush child, Okay so now we put this thing on your head,” Samantha grabs a shower cap and pulls it onto Tommy’s head, “Now we wait, uhh 30 minutes,”

“I hate my life,” Tommy says looking into the camera

A time lapse goes by mainly of Tommy moving positions and Samantha walking around him.

“Okay now Tommy is going to go take a shower, wash his hair and ya,” The screen cuts to a 3 second loading screen.

“Okay so he just showered and all he did was wash his hair and put the conditioner in for the dye,” Samantha grabbed the hair dryer, “Let’s finish this!”

The dryer starts and Samantha is going through Tommy’s wet hair. Her face is menacing and Tommy just looks traumatized.

Tommy had actually been traumatized, his face had been the same pure shock and disappointment since the video began.

The screen cuts out and it reads ‘drum roll please,’

A drumming sound begins to play and then Tommy pops up in his gaming chair, “I haven’t seen it yet, and Samantha wouldn’t let me touch it so this will be the true moment of truth,”

Samantha hands Tommy a mirror and he kinda smiles, his hair looks really good, the red is a nice complement to his eyes and facial features, it’s surprisingly chill for a color so bright and it looks professional as well, “That’s actually,” Tommy turns the mirror and plays with his hair, “That looks cool,”

A smile of contentment is placed on Samantha's face, ”It’s semi permanent so it won’t last forever but at the same time it will be there for about a month maybe longer,”

The screen cuts to a future Tommy, the color in his hair only slightly faded, “In the end my hair looks pog and Samantha did a pretty good job,”

The video cuts out.

-  
*A day after Tommy dyed his hair*

Tommy was facetiming Tubbo, “Tubbo!”

Tubbo is looking away, towards his computer, the phone is placed on the desk. “Hey man whats up?”

Tommy frowns, “Look at me,”

Tubbo’s eyes move down to his phone and Tommy finally sees the moment of realisation for Tubbo, “Was that the bet?!”

Tommy nodded, “Do you like it?”

“It’s pog Tommy! It looks really cool right now but I can’t wait till you stream, the chats gonna freak out! I mean with the new camera and everything,” Tubbo seemed way to hype about this and Tommy felt his energy coming through the phone.

“Okay I got to go peace!”

“Bye Tommy!” Tubbo said, Tommy quickly hung up and went on his computer and took a picture, he messaged it to Tubbo, ‘Now you don’t have to wait’

Tommy sat back in his chair and smiled at himself, his life wasn’t half bad.


End file.
